


I Belong with you, you belong with me, your my sweetheart

by Small_bump



Category: Union J (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_bump/pseuds/Small_bump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ has always loved George</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong with you, you belong with me, your my sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Ho Hey" by the Lumineers

jj has always loved George.

Their love has spanned over hundreds of years, and dozens of lives – some in which their lovers, others their just friends, and some where their nothing more than strangers. jj remembers every single one of those lives, the images still as vivid and sharp as the day they occurred. He only wishes George would remember – but alas he never does, it’s jj’s burden to carry.

The first time jj remembers George, his blonde. He can still remember the first time his eyes caught sight of the stunning boy. A lump had formed in the back his throat, and he couldn’t speak. The feeling was strange and foreign to the older boy, who had always been a smooth talker. He’d never had a problem talking to a girl – or a boy in this case. But George was different – jj could feel it in his very core. His bones ached for the younger boy – like subconsciously his body knew what is conscious mind didn’t.

The next time they meet George is brunette, and loves jj back.

It’s the kind of love that feels undying – and it is from that moment that jj knows he’ll never truly love another the way he does George. Everything in him seems programed to make the younger boy happy, to protect him from harm’s way at any cost. And it’s true – in the end jj would kill a thousand times, just to see George’s blinding smile once.

After a while jj gives up on the hair color, and vaguely wonder if it does mean something. It changes to often for there to be a rhythm or reason to it. Also because it seems that even when they don’t cross paths, not even for a fleeting moment, jj is still in love with him. He’ll find himself unable to sleep, starting up at the ceiling, a nagging feeling in his chest. It’s in those lives when he doesn’t meet George he begins to write. Long works which detail their past lives, things jj wished he could do with the boy, hopes and dreams he has. Some he isn’t sure will ever come to pass – but he hopes never the less. It’s in those lives, when he spends countless nights, not asleep but putting his words to paper, ink stains never leaving him skin.

jj likes the lives when they grow up together the best. The ones were he can selfishly bask in George’s company, and take as much as he likes. The lives where George would share all his secrets, and hiding places – trusting jj with almost anything (because his too young to know any better). It’s in those lives, when George would trust jj fully – always going along with the older boys bad idea’s. Some which jj wishes he would have said no to – but still his grateful, no matter how badly those lives end.

Sometimes they meet as adults – to jj’s dismay George isn’t as trusting, although jj doesn’t exactly blame him. Yet no matter what jj does, no matter how many times he hurts George, the younger boy always seems to forgive him. Almost as if he knows all of jj’s struggles, as if he knows all the heartache he goes through just to be with him – and forgiving him countless times, when most would have surely walked away, was George’s own way of making up for it.

Making up for all the times one of them doesn’t exist, or the ones where they just barley meet. Just strangers, living completely different lives, sometimes across oceans, other times in walking distance of each other.

jj likes the ones where George kills him the best. In the end though jj would always surrender to George, in body and soul and any other way humanly possible. But there’s always doubt within his mind – because while jj knows he’ll always see him again, he never knows if it will be the last time. Is it even George? What if his already perfectly happy without him?

He never blames him though, after all jj knows he can never shine as bright as the younger boy. So in the end it’s only fair, that he be the one to chase after George across ten, twenty, thirty lives.

Until finally they’ll return to each other. 

And it’s unbearably lonely and at times disheartening – jj can never bring himself to wish for any different.

For all it takes is for jj to catch George’s brilliant smile, to know that the boy is worth it.


End file.
